


The Art of Binge Eating

by gingerbread20 (Gingerbread20)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Warning for descriptions of binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbread20/pseuds/gingerbread20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry Potter decided he had done his bit for the Wizarding world. He holed himself up in his home with only his two best friends for company and only left to occasionally visit the Burrow. But that all changed the night that Hermione finally convinced him to leave the house, and it wasn't to go to the Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Binge Eating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is not meant to offend anyone! I apologise if it does. This was based on my own teenage years where I watched TV and ate, especially the summer between high school and college where I no word of a lie sat in front of the TV and ate for the whole four months I was off. Needless to say weight was most defiantly gained. LOL. And I apologise for any Ginny bashing, I realise I bashed her in my other stories too and I don’t have anything against her it’s just someone has to do it and I just make it her out of ease haha. I wrote this in one sitting so I apologise for any mistakes in this as I don’t have a beta so I check my own work and got bored of reading my same crap story over and over again.

 

 

~ The Art of Binge Eating ~

Harry stared at the extra roast potatoes placed on the plate in the middle of the table. His mouth watered at the thought of stuffing them all in his mouth. He picked up his fork from beside his plate and reached over to take a few. He wasn’t going to take them _all_ , he wasn’t rude and he was sure the others would like some too, but he didn’t think it would hurt to take a few more than anyone else would probably take.

“Harry, perhaps you shouldn’t take quite so many,” Ginny said dismissively. Harry tensed and froze with the fork half way to the plate as he was about to take his third extra potato. 

“ _Ginny_ ,” Ron hissed from next to her.

She turned towards her brother and Harry pulled his fork back guiltily from the plate of potatoes. “What? I’m only trying to help!” She hissed back.

“Ginny, dear, let him eat what he wants,” Mrs Weasley said from the other end of the table. “Go on, Harry, take as many as you want.”

Harry suddenly felt rather awkward and swallowed nervously. “That’s okay, I think I have had enough anyway.”

There was an awkward silence at the table that went on for several minutes. Harry could feel that his face was bright red. The silence went on and on until Ginny clearly decided it was time to speak up.

“Oh for god sake!” She said as she threw her fork on the table. “Is no one even going to say anything? Don’t try and tell me you weren’t all thinking it!” she crossed her arms over her chest and then turned to Harry. “Look, Harry, I don’t mean to be rude or offend you in any way but you really do need to lay off the food a bit, don’t you think? The war ended only a few months ago and look at you! You have put on so much weight I was half concerned the chair was going to break when you sat on it!”

Harry was sure that his face couldn’t get any redder. He was well aware that he had put on a few extra pounds in the few short months after the war. It really wasn’t his fault that he liked to eat and that unfortunately, for some unknown reason, he had grown a bit of a belly. And so what if his face was a bit chubbier than it used to be?

“Ginny!” Mrs Weasley said angrily, pushing back her chair as she stood. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with Harry’s weight!”

Ginny snorted and stood up herself. “Whatever. You can all sit there in denial all you want but you know that if he carries on eating the way he is then he won’t even be able to push himself out of bed!”

There was once more a hush over the whole room. Harry looked around at everyone’s faces. Hermione looked livid, her hands clenched into fists as if she was about to stand up and land one right in Ginny’s face. Ron was darting nervous glances between all the three women, obviously deciding in advance who was best to side with. Mr Weasley had dropped his head into his hands and was shaking his head back and forth.

“Well,” Harry said with a small smile as he stood up from his chair. He placed his napkin on his plate and moved around his chair to tuck it in. “Thank you for the lovely meal, Mrs Weasley but I think I might go home.”

Hermione got up too, throwing her own napkin at Ginny. “I think I will go with you. Thank you, Mrs Weasley.”

She marched over to Harry, taking him by the arm. She dragged him all the way to the Floo and pushed him through, her following close behind.

oOo

Harry stared up at the ceiling. It had been the only sight he had seen for quite a few days. He was so embarrassed that they all thought he had some sort of eating disorder where he couldn’t stop eating, so he had refused to leave his room. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was _fat._ Ginny had jokingly called him it more times that he could count, and he knew that she wasn’t actually joking but more subtly trying to get him to lay of the cream cakes.

Well she could do one, because nothing would get him to lay of the cream cakes. They were the highlight of his day! He didn’t _want_ to stop eating whatever he wanted to eat, and if that meant putting on weight, then so be it.

He had locked himself up in his house since the war and he dreaded to think what everyone would think of him now. He was disgusting. Not even being the Chosen One would get him a girlfriend now, not that he even wanted one thank you very much. So he decided that he would just never show his face again Besides, his sofa was far too comfortable to remove himself from and he had done his bit for society.

He could hear Hermione and Ron downstairs, getting ready for their night out at the pub. They would go out every Friday night and Harry would sit and eat packets of crisps in front of the TV and wait for them to come home. Not that this was an exclusive thing he did on Fridays. Mondays, Sundays, whatever the day, bags of crisps and TV would be involved.

There was a quiet knock on the door. “Harry?” It was Hermione. She would always try one last time to get him to go with them before they left. Tonight was no different. “Can I come in?”

Harry let out some sort of noise that he hoped to be interpreted as a strong “No,” but apparently it resembled some sort of “Yes” because she waltzed in as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Get ready,” she said as she started to pull clothes out of his drawers. She held up a large shirt and threw it at him. “Come on, I haven’t got all night.”

Harry just stared.

“You have five seconds to get out of that bed and get ready to go to the pub with us or I will drag you there as you are,” she said as she gave him a pointed look up and down. Harry believed she would as well.

“I don’t think so.” He said as he turned back to stare at the ceiling. He could hear Hermione sigh and he knew she was not going to give up as easily as before. Maybe she had had enough of him walking around the house doing noting with his life.

“Harry,” she said quietly. He felt the bed dip and knew she had perched on the end. “Come on. One night, that’s all I’m asking for.”

“I don’t feel like it,” he said. He refused to look at her, because one look would be enough to make him cave. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of his home. What did he have to leave the house for anyway? Hermione and Ron already lived there so there really wasn’t anyone else worth leaving the house for.

Fair enough, Ron and Hermione were only there out of concern. They believed Harry was suffering from some kind of depression. He would scoff at them. He wasn’t _depressed_. He just couldn’t be bothered with anyone or anything anymore.

“Okay, how about you come with us to the pub this one time, then I won’t ask you to leave the house for a full week.”

That sounded like a good bargain actually as the constant nagging from his two best friends got tiring after a while. There was only a few ways to say “no” after all.

He rolled out of bed and glared at her as he pulled of his god knows how many days old t-shirt and put on the shirt she had picked out. He quickly stepped out of his trouser and put on the smart black ones she handed him. He gave himself an experimental sniff under the armpits. His last shower was a couple of days ago. _That will do,_ he thought to himself. Sometimes he went a full week without showering so Hermione picked a good day to finally drag him out.

“Lovely, now come on, we are going to Floo over to the Leaky Cauldron and we are already late, Hannah was expecting us half an hour ago.”

Harry followed her down the stairs and into the living room where Ron had already thrown the Floo powder in.

He was nervous to say the least. He hadn’t left his home for months unless it was to go to the Weasley’s on a Sunday and even then he had only been three times.

“Wait!” Harry said quickly. “I’m not going as me!” Hermione frowned at him and Harry gave a pointed look down at his _slightly_ flabby stomach. “Give me a second,” he said as he pointed his wand at himself and changed his appearance. First of all, his stomach disappeared and in its place was a flat, well-toned body. His face was thinner and his scar has gone. His eyes were a dull brown and Harry thought he frankly looked completely uninteresting. He didn’t think anyone would pay any attention to the dull looking man he looked like now, thank god.

“Right, ready.”

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head sadly. “Harry,” she said quietly. “Don’t listen to Ginny. You look absolutely fine as you are. So what if you aren’t as skinny as you were? Do you honestly think that is a bad thing? You were so skinny that you needed to put weight on!”

Ron was nodding quickly at her side. “Yeah mate, you are still Harry to us, no matter what your size.”

Harry smiled sadly at his friends. “Thanks, but I still would rather look like I can fit through the door of the Leaky.”

Ron looked like he was trying incredibly hard not to laugh, and Harry thought he would have if Hermione hadn’t elbowed him hard in the side.

“Well, just as long as you know you don’t have to do that with us, okay?” Harry nodded. “Right, Ron you go first, and then Harry you go next. I will go last to make sure you do actually go through.”

Harry just laughed and followed Ron through to Floo.

oOo

“And _then_ , you will never believe this, Seamus actually walked right up to him and punched him in the face! All because he said he would never make a good Auror!”

Harry laughed quietly as Ron told his tales of Auror training. He had no doubt that Ron was trying to get him to want to join, which made Harry laugh. Like hell would he be able to join the Auror’s now! He had wanted to eventually. He wanted to take a bit of time out before doing so though, but he had always meant to go into training at some point. But that wasn’t going to happen now. How could he chase down a dark wizard when he was so unfit now that just walking up the stairs took it out of him sometimes?

Plus, it would most likely require him to leave his house and show a bit of interest in something that was not the TV.

Harry picked up his butterbeer and downed the rest of the contents. “Anyone want another?” he said as he gestured to his now empty glass.

“Oh, yes I would like another, thank you,” Hermione said as she popped another chip in her mouth off her plate.

“Yeah, me too, mate,” Ron said as he pushed his empty glass forward.

Harry gave them each a smile and then made his way to the bar where Hannah was serving everyone their drinks.

“Hey, Hannah, three more butterbeers when you have a moment please,” he said with a smile. He wasn’t sure if Hannah even knew it was him but he thought better than to say anything in case anyone heard. He didn’t really want everyone knowing he was sad enough to use a disillusion charm on himself.

“I will be right with you in a moment,” she said as she continued to serve the bloke she was currently serving. Harry looked the guy over and missed the bar stool he was about to sit on in shock. The floor was hard and cold and he winced at the sharp pain that travelled up his spine. Pulling himself up, he gave a casual look around to see if anyone had seen. Fortunately, no one seemed to, so he sat down on the stool and found himself look straight at Draco bloody Malfoy.  

Malfoy noticed him and gave him a small smile. Harry was sure he would have done no such thing had he known it was really him. He took his butterbeer from Hannah and then walked over. Harry gulped when Malfoy sat down on the stool next to him.

“Hi,” he said as he extended his hand. “I’m Draco.”

Harry stared at the extended hand for a few seconds before taking it and shaking it. “Oh, um, Hi,” he said nervously. To his credit, he _had_ been looked up in his house for months doing nothing but sitting on his sofa eating different types of food for comfort. What did anyone expect? He was never very sociable in the first place.

Malfoy laughed and took his hand back. “Do you have a name?”

“Uh, yes. I have a name.” He could hear Hannah chuckle as she went about getting him his drinks. He shot her a glare.

“And that name would be…” he said as he rotated his hand in a gesture to move Harry’s verbal constipation along.

“It would be, umm…” what the fuck was his name going to be? He couldn’t exactly admit who he was could he?

“Well, nice to meet you umm, bit of an odd name but I won’t judge.” Harry laughed and then tried to cover it up as a cough. Malfoy was full on grinning at him now and Harry felt his cheeks redden under his gaze.

Hannah placed the drinks on the bar and Harry gave her the money. “I better get back to my friends now, nice to meet you,” he said quickly and then practically ran for the safety of the table with his tail between his legs.

Hermione smiled at him when he placed the drinks down on the table. “Was he flirting with you?” she said with a small laugh.

“No!” Harry said horrified. “Don’t be stupid,” he said with a frown as he watched the plate of chips in front of her longingly. “You going to eat them?”

She shook her head and he grabbed them quickly, shoving a load in his mouth so he didn’t have to join in with the conversation about whether or not Draco bloody Malfoy was flirting with him. Because he wasn’t.

“Look, Harry,” Ron said as he traced patterns in the condensation on the glass. Harry instantly knew that whatever he was about to say was going to be either embarrassing for Ron, or difficult for him to say. “It’s pretty obvious you have fancied Malfoy for ages. I mean, you pulled him out of that bloody fire and spoke for him at his trial.”

Harry nearly coughed on his – or rather, Hermione’s – chips. He grabbed his drink and took several gulps. “I do not!” he put his glass back down and took several deep breaths. “Since when has being a decent human being to someone meant that you fancy them? I would do the same for you guys and not to be rude, but I certainly don’t fancy you.” 

Ron grimaced. “And thank merlin for that. All I meant was, that if you wanted to go back over and talk to him a bit, we wouldn’t mind.”

Harry’s mouth fell open and he stared at Ron for a good few seconds. “Why would I do that?”

“Because he is clearly interested in you!” Ron whispered quickly as he leaned further across the table to Harry. “Look at him! He is watching you!”

Harry tried to casually look over so it didn’t look like they were talking about Malfoy if he really _was_ looking over at them. He completely failed though, because as soon as he looked over and saw that Malfoy really was staring at him, he quickly looked away. _Good way to make it bloody obvious, you idiot_ , he thought to himself as he grimaced.

“Don’t be stupid. He wouldn’t be so interested if he saw what I really looked like,” he said as he poked at the chips in front of him.

Hermione sighed heavily and thought he heard her mumble something along the lines of “I’m going to kill Ginny,” but wasn’t quite sure.

Ron quickly downed his drink and then pushed the empty glass toward Harry. “Quick, go up there and get me another one. He might start talking to you again. If he asks you out, the word you will be looking for is ‘yes’.”

“Since when the hell have you been a Malfoy Lover?” He hissed. “I don’t even like men!”

Ron shook his head sadly and leant back in his chair. “Mate, you don’t even like _anyone._ Which is fine, but don’t you ever get lonely?”

Harry just stared at the glass and shook his head. “Don’t be a prat. I’m going home.” He turned around in his chair and picked up his coat from the back of it.

The truth was, as much as he hated everyone and like to be alone, he did sometimes get lonely but he wasn’t about to admit that to them, they would do something drastic. Like invite Malfoy over. He shuddered at the thought.

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione moaned. “Don’t go yet. We’re sorry. We won’t mention Malfoy again if you stay.”

Harry just shook his head. He wasn’t all that interested in staying anymore. He would rather go home and eat the flapjacks he knew were in the kitchen somewhere. “No, I think I’m going to call it a night. Bye, guys.” He said as he stood up and shrugged into his coat. “I will just walk home, I don’t really get on with the Floo when I do it by myself.” He laughed and then shoved his hands in his pockets. “Thanks for a good night and I will see you when you get home.”

He made his was over to the door and pushed it open, shivering when the cold air hit him right in the face. He sniffed and buried his nose into his coat and started to walk in the direction of Grimmauld Place. He knew it wasn’t far.

He had been walking for a few minutes when he was alerted to the fact that someone was running to catch up to him. He turned around, thinking it would be Ron or Hermione but was shocked when he saw that it was Malfoy.

“Wait!” he called as he continued to run to Harry. Harry was half tempted to turn around and run, but he knew that he wouldn’t get that far, not with all his extra weight he had to carry. “Don’t go yet,” he puffed as she finally caught up with Harry. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees. “Oh, Christ, exercise is not my friend,” he huffed as he tried to regain his breath.

Harry smiled a small smile but hid it in his coat. He waited for Malfoy to sort himself out and managed to stop his smile when Malfoy finally straightened up and blew out a final long breath.  

“Would you like to go to dinner with me some time?” he asked. Harry stared at him and felt his stomach roll over. He tried to stop his face from scrunching up in devastation but he didn’t think he quite managed it.

Ron was right, Harry had fancied Malfoy for quite a long time. He was mainly the reason he broke up with Ginny in the first place. He didn’t think it was right to continue to date Ginny when all he could think about was Malfoy.

But he had never even considered that Malfoy would ever want him back and he had come to terms with that. He had accepted it. In fact, he accepted that no one would ever really want him. Not when he left a dent in the sofa every time he sat on it. Ginny had never said it, but Harry was certain that she counted her lucky stars every time she thought about what Harry looked like now. She was obviously glad she got out when she did.

But the reason why Harry was quite so devastated was because he had what he wanted right in front of him and he could not take it. There was no way he could say yes. He wouldn’t be so dishonourable. Malfoy thought he was getting involved with someone who - Harry had to admit – wasn’t exactly very attractive, but was a darn sight more attractive than he really was.

He couldn’t exactly show up to the date as himself and be like “Oh, sorry, didn’t I mention the fact that I used at disillusion charm on myself because I didn’t want everyone to see I had gained weight?” could he? Poor Malfoy would probably look horrified to known that one, he had asked out Harry Potter and two, he had thought he had asked out someone at least half decent to end up with a complete fat arse.

And there was no way he could say yes and then turn up with the disillusion charm on again because he would have to tell Malfoy eventually, he couldn’t just carry on forever with the charm on.

So he was devastated because he was going to have to say no, and doing so would be incredibly hard. 

“Oh, well. That is a very kind offer but I will have to decline I’m afraid.” Harry wasn’t sure what the expression on Malfoy’s face was, but he didn’t really want to stick around long enough to find out. He turned around and walked as quickly as he could. He could hear that Malfoy was following him, trying to catch up again.

“Oh, okay then. Well this will have to do then,” he said as he fell into step with Harry. “So, it’s a bit of a cold night isn’t it? I didn’t really expect to be out walking with you out in this weather but I think I can manage the cold if you can manage my company back to your house.”

Harry just snorted and stopped walking. “What is your game? You can’t possibly be that interested in me, you don’t even know my name and look at me! I wasn’t exactly the most attractive person in the pub.”

Malfoy smiled and brushed off a bit of snow that had fallen on the shoulder of his coat. “Oh, well that is a matter of opinion I’m afraid. And I do not agree with yours.” He turned back around and cocked his head to the side. “Although I know what you really look like, under that disillusion charm of yours.”

Harry’s face drained of the little colour it had and he swallowed. “I don’t think you do,” he said as he started to walk again.

“Oh come on, Potter. I knew it was you as soon as I stepped into the pub. Who else would be sitting with Granger and Weasley?”

Harry could feel himself walking quicker, trying desperately to get away quickly. “So if you knew it was me then why are you asking me out?” he threw over his shoulder, refusing to look back at Malfoy, who once again was walking to catch up but was having more difficulty this time.

“Because I want to go out on a date with you! Why else?”

Harry stopped again and turned around to face Malfoy. “What, you want a date with the great Harry Potter, is that what this is?”

Malfoy caught up and shook his head sharply. “Don’t be an idiot, Potter. When have I ever thought that about you?” he snorted and shook his head again and Harry screwed up his face and looked over his shoulder. “Perhaps I just wanted to get to know the person who saved my life?”

“Oh, so this is some gratitude thing is it? Well don’t bother. I would have done the same for anyone. You aren’t special.” Well, that was a blatant lie obviously but he thought it would get rid of Malfoy.

“I never said I was. Okay then, perhaps it isn’t that. Maybe I just like you. Ever thought of that?”

Harry laughed and threw up his hands. “Like me? I’m pretty sure you feel the complete and utter opposite towards me. Now if you don’t mind, I have several flapjacks with my name on them. Goodnight.”

He started to walk again and completely ignored Malfoy who followed him yet again. They walked in silence the whole way back until Harry walked onto the road where Grimmauld Place sat. He walked down the street and only half took notice of Malfoy stopping. He was about to walk through the gate when he heard Malfoy shout.

“What in the name of Merlin is a Flapjack?”

Harry paused and looked over his shoulder at Malfoy who was stood a few paces behind, hands in his pockets, biting his lip nervously. Good god, did the poor soul not even know what a flapjack was?

Harry stared at him. “You don’t know what a Flapjack is?”

Malfoy was obviously being brave that night, because he pushed past Harry and walked through the gate. “Maybe you could show me?” His whole face lit up and Harry didn’t think he could deprive anyone of Flapjacks.

“Well…” he said nervously as he stared down at his shoes.

“Excellent,” Malfoy said as he walked up to the front door. Harry reached around him and unlocked it, shaking his head when Malfoy pushed on through and straight into the kitchen, as if he knew exactly where it was.

Harry followed him and shrugged out of his coat as he went. He draped it over the back of the kitchen chair and then started to rummage around in his cupboards. He had all sorts of food in them and it took him a while to find the box.

He turned around and saw that Malfoy had sat down at the table and had taken his coat off and carefully laid it on his lap. Harry filled the kettle up and placed it on the stove and then plopped down in the chair opposite Malfoy. He pushed to flapjacks towards him.

“There, try one. Then you can pop on your coat and make a swift exit through the door you went through when you invited yourself in.”

Malfoy looked at the flapjacks with a raised eyebrow, but soon pulled the box close and opened it up. He plucked one from within and grimaced at it. He took a deep breath as if to prepare himself to eat something so disgusting and took a large bite.

He keept chewing with the grimace as if simply going on with life was too difficult. “Yes, it’s lovely,” he said as he put the flapjack down and turned his nose up at it.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. “Have you ever had angel cake?”

Malfoy shook his head and Harry jumped up searching for the tin of angel cake he knew he had somewhere. He heard the whistle of the kettle and changed tasks, making himself and Malfoy each a cup of tea.

Half an hour later, both were sat at the table with all different types of cakes and food that Malfoy had never tried before.

Harry laughed as Malfoy’s face scrunched up at the taste of a Mars bar. “Oh, now that one is hardly even edible, Potter.” He said as he shook his head and passed it to Harry, who started to eat it happily.

“Hermione doesn’t like them very much either,” he said as he munched away on the Mars Bar.

“Well, that is probably one thing on a very short list we have in common then,” he said as he eyed all the food and picked up a packet of cheese and onion crisps. He read the label and his face screwed up obviously not sure he was going to like them.

“Oh, I think you two would have quite a few things in common if you actually sat down and had a conversation some time.”

Malfoy opened the packet and gingerly put one in his mouth. He crunched on it for a few moments and then shook his head with a small sigh. “I wouldn’t be against sitting down and having a conversation with her if she was willing, but Weasley on the other hand can piss off. I would rather torture myself by eating another Mars Bar.”

Harry laughed and chucked the Mars Bar wrapper at him. “Don’t be harsh.” He pushed back his chair onto two legs and stared at Malfoy. “What are you doing here, Malfoy?” he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Malfoy swallowed and looked Harry in the eye. “Did you know I have been looking for you for quite some time? I just wanted to thank you, you know, for everything. And to tell you that I didn’t hate you, even if you thought I did. But I never found you and no one had ever really seen much of you. Then I walked into the Leaky and saw Granger and Weasley, and then you. I knew it was you, despite the disillusion charm. I knew instantly. I wasn’t going to say anything to you though. You obviously didn’t want to be bothered, but then you walked up to the bar and _stared_ at me that I just… I thought maybe…Never mind, it was stupid.” He looked down at his lap and brushed off the crumbs that had fallen on him.

“You thought what?” Harry said as he tried to concentrate on not tipping his chair over. Hermione always told him to put all four legs of the chair on the ground where they were meant to be.

“I thought you might have been interested,” he mumbled as he refused to look Harry in the eye. “But you obviously were not and I apologise for the misunderstanding.” He looked up at Harry then and smiled.

“Well, perhaps it wasn’t a mis –”

The clock stroked twelve interrupting Harry and Malfoy’s smile dimmed a bit. “I should probably go home soon,” he said.

“Oh,” Harry said as he looked anywhere but at Malfoy. He tried not to look disappointed.

“What were you going to say before the clock interrupted?” he asked hopefully.

Harry let go of the table and the chair fell on all four legs with a bang. “Oh…uh…nothing.”

Malfoy let out a disappointed sigh and nodded. “Right, okay then. I guess I had better leave then. Thank you for all the disgusting food. It was a real pleasure.”

Malfoy patted his coat and then stood up. He put it on, doing up the buttons and refused to look at Harry. Harry stood up to show him to the door but stopped when Malfoy spoke.

“Why are you still wearing the disillusion charm?” It was so quiet that Harry almost missed it.

Harry didn’t really know how to reply. But it turned out he didn’t have to, because Malfoy kept talking. “I was waiting all night for you to take it off. I mean, I know who you are, so what is the point? I thought you were wearing it so that you could go to the pub and not have everyone hounding you, and I’m sure that is partly why. But I don’t think that is the only reason or you would have taken it off by now. So, my question is: why?”

Harry could hear the front door open and the low voices of Hermione and Ron. They had obviously just got back from the pub.

“You don’t really want to see what I look like now, that’s why.” He said quietly.

“What if I don’t care what you look like now?” Malfoy said as he stepped closer. “How bad can it even be?” he laughed a little and Harry was sure it was a nervous laugh.

“We’re home, Harry!” Ron shouted. Malfoy tensed and stepped away.

“Well, okay, you don’t have to show me what you look like, but can I come back? Maybe we could try and be friends.”

Harry shook his head hard. “It’s best if you don’t. Seriously, Malfoy.” he let out a snort.

Malfoy let out a frustrated huff. “Will you let me decide that for myself and just _show_ me what you look like?”

Harry could see Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway of the kitchen over Malfoy’s shoulders. They both look frozen with their mouths wide open.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea. You should probably go. After all, why would I want anything to do with a Death Eater?”

He watched as Malfoy’s face crumpled up and his fists clenched together. “Fine,” he spat out. He spun around on his heal and pushed past Ron and Hermione. Harry flinched when he heard the front door slam.

Hermione put her hand to her mouth and shook her head. “Oh, Harry,” she said quietly.

Harry just shook his head and pushed past them. He frowned and looped back into the kitchen, picking up the box of flapjacks and glaring at his friends’ judgmental faces as he marched up the stairs.

oOo

Hermione helped Ron clean away all the food and wrappers on the kitchen table. Once they were finished they both sank into the chairs with heavy signs.

“What are we going to do?” Ron said with a hopeful look in her direction.

“How am I supposed to know? I mean, I know Ginny is your sister and I don’t mean to be rude to her but Harry probably wouldn’t care about his weight half as much as he does without her comments all the time.”

Ron bit his lip and traced a pattern on the table. “I know, but it isn’t all her fault. I just think he has it in his head that he is this fat, unattractive blob. I mean, he has put weight on, that we can all see. But so what? It doesn’t make him unattractive and if he is happy as he is then everyone else should be, Ginny included.”

Hermione nodded. “I think what we need is Malfoy, to be honest but Harry just put a massive wench in that.” She huffed in frustration and aggressively shoved some wrappers in the bin.

“I – Do you honestly think he cares enough for Harry that he wouldn’t care?”

Hermione thought for a moment. She had heard the last part of their conversation and she was pretty convinced that Malfoy wouldn’t care. But then what if he did? What if he said something awful when he saw Harry and made him worse than he already was?

“See the dilemma?” Ron said with a shake of the head. “Do we risk it?”

Hermione thought it was worth the risk. “Think of what could happen if he really doesn’t care about what he looks like? He could build Harry’s confidence, make him happy. Perhaps Harry wouldn’t eat quite so much if he was actually happy.”  

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. “Perhaps you are right.”

Hermione smiled. “Well, perhaps I will pay him a visit tomorrow.”

Ron smiled and reached for a Mars Bar, but Hermione slapped his hand away. “Do not eat that disgusting chocolate, Ron,” she said with a grimace.

oOo

The next morning, Hermione found herself at the gates of the Manor. They swung open after only a few seconds and she self-consciously tidied her hair. Could they _see_ her?

She walked up the long drive way and gave the white peacocks a side glance. She personally didn’t think they were that good looking but she was not a Malfoy.

She made it all the way to the front door and before she could knock, it was opened and Narcissa Malfoy was stood in front of her.

“Miss Granger,” she said with surprise. Her hair was piled up high on her head and Hermione gave it a wistful look. She had tried several charms to de-frizz her hair but nothing had worked. Maybe she could ask Mrs Malfoy for help…

“Miss Granger?” she said again with a frown. “Are you quite alright?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry, is Malfoy home?” she asked as she fiddled with her hands.

“You wish to see my son?” Hermione wasn’t sure Mrs Malfoy could look any more confused but then suddenly she seemed to understand and for some reason a sad expression graced her features. “Oh, I am sorry, Miss Granger. Do you have designs on my son? Oh, you won’t get far I’m afraid. He barely leaves the Manor and I don’t care what he says, he defiantly likes Mr Potter.” She sighed sadly and clutched her chest. “When I found a photo of him under his pillow when he was fourteen, it was cut out of the _Daily Prophet_ you see, I just knew. My poor son,” she shook her head and gazed off into the distance.

“Mother!” Hermione heard the frantic footsteps of an embarrassed son running to save his dignity and almost laughed, but managed to compose herself. “Granger, don’t listen to her, she is delusional. The war affected us all in different ways.” He gave his mother a desperate shove out of the way of the door and mouthed something that suspiciously looked like “Piss off” to his mother with a glare. “She refuses to go to St Mungo’s,” he said with a sad shake of his head that was about as fake as Rita Skeeter’s…well just Rita Skeeter in general.

“Excuse me, Draco,” his mother said, clearly unimpressed. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t spread the most vicious lies about your poor mother,” she said with a horrified look. “There is no need to be embarrassed about your unrequited love. And if you tell me to –” she lowered her voice to a mere whisper “– _piss off_ one more time young man, I will make sure everyone knows about it!”  

Hermione never realised she possessed such self-control, but she clearly did. Laughter was trying to spill out but she managed to shove it back down. Malfoy looked mortified; there was no other word to describe him.

“Now, Invite Miss Granger in, Draco.” Malfoy just stood there, staring off into the distance as if he was shocked into stillness. “Oh, for heaven sake. Come on in, Miss Granger,” she said with an eye roll.

Hermione smiled and walked through the door, sidestepping the frozen Malfoy as she went. She followed Mrs Malfoy to a large room with a roaring fire and large sofas. Mrs Malfoy sat in an arm chair and Hermione sat on one of the sofas next to it.

Malfoy trailed in after a moment and sat down next to her, refusing to look her in the eye.

“How can we help you,” Mrs Malfoy asked as she settled herself in her chair.

“Oh, well, actually I was wondering if Malfoy could help,” she said as she turned slightly to look at Malfoy, who funnily enough, still continued to avoid her gaze. “It’s about Harry.”

Instantly Malfoy snapped his gaze to her. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine,” she said quickly as she raised her hands to calm him. “Well, as alright as he can be. He…he isn’t happy, I don’t think. He doesn’t leave the house and spend most of the time in his room.”

“Oh,” said Mrs Malfoy, “A brunette version of Draco, how wonderful, I wonder if there is a red haired version in the world somewhere.”

“Mother, do be quiet,” he said with a glare. “I leave the Manor…sometimes.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yesterday was the first time in months, I hardly call that this ‘sometimes’ you speak of.”

“Merlin,” he breathed, “and you always ask why I never let my friends over.”

She laughed. “You have friends? Well this is the first I have heard of them.”

Hermione laughed outright this time.

“Okay,” Malfoy snapped. “So maybe friends wasn’t the right word….just…oh shut up.” He said when Mrs Malfoy grinned. “Anyway, what makes you think I would want to help that…that…idiot. You heard him yourself; he doesn’t want anything to do with a Death Eater.”

Hermione let out a frustrated breath. “I know he said that but he doesn’t mean it. He was just protecting himself. He doesn’t let people in often, well, not at all actually, not anymore.” She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I think you need to just be persistent. Just keep turning up, he will have to get used to you at some point and then take that glamour off.” Then she looked up and glared. “But if you are not serious, then you can stop now. He doesn’t need you knocking his confidence more than it has been already.”

Malfoy swallowed.

“Oh, Draco, I will go and get that poem you wrote about him when you were in fifth year, that will show Miss Granger you are serious,” she went to get up and Malfoy let out a squeak.

“Perhaps another time, Mother, I think Granger was just leaving.” He stood up and gave Hermione a pointed look. She could take a hint.

“I was,” she said with a smile. “Thank you for your time Mrs Malfoy.”

“Oh, not at all, it was a pleasure,” she said back with a bright smile.

She walked with Malfoy to the front door and he opened for her with a deep breath. “Just forget anything she said. Most of it was absolute rubbish. I mean, me have a thing for Potter since I was in first year? Ridiculous,” he let out a fake laugh and shook his head. “Honestly, silliest thing I have heard.”

Hermione smiled. “I don’t think she said anything about you liking him since First year, Malfoy.”

Malfoy’s face turned red and he spluttered. “I – well – I’m sure – really? I could have sworn she did.” He glared when Hermione burst into laughter. “Oh, do get out Granger, and rest assured. I won’t give up on, Potter.”

The door slammed in her face and she was sure the whole house could hear her laughter as she made her way back down the drive.

oOo

The next Friday, Harry once again found himself the target of Hermione. She riffled through his wardrobe yet again and somehow managed to pull out another shirt he had never seen before. He wondered where they came from because he was sure he didn’t buy them.

“Come on, put this on,” she threw it at him and then made for the door. She sniffed and then smiled. “Oh, and you showered today. I knew you were coming.”

He rolled his eyes but did as she asked. The shirt seemed to fit okay and was confused for a moment. He had never seen the shirt before, but Hermione found it in the back of the wardrobe, meaning it must be old. Yet he fitted in it. Perhaps he hadn’t put on as much weight as he thought.

He made his way downstairs and much like last week, Ron was waiting by the Floo.

“Okay, we will go in the same order as before. I still don’t trust you to go,” Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes at Harry.

He pulled out his wand and once again performed the disillusion charm on himself. This time he went for a different look. He made his hair blonde and made himself bigger than he actually was. He didn’t want to run into Malfoy again but he thought a different disguise would be appropriate just in case he did.

He watched Ron go through first and ignored Hermione’s disapproving stare as he soon followed.

oOo

“And then, get this, he filled each draw on every desk in the department with water…” Harry was hardly even listening to Ron; he had no interest in what Seamus was doing this week.

He stared at Ron’s forehead and nodded every now and again to make it look like he was listening, but really, he was more interested in making sure the chips went in his mouth as he picked them off the plate in front of him.

It was because of this that out of the corner of his eye he noticed a bright blond head make its way across the room to their table, weaving in and out of tables as he went. He let out a groan of frustration and was only half aware that Ron had paused in his story telling.

Harry quickly looked in the other direction and pretended he didn’t even notice Malfoy out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, Hello,” Hermione said, and Harry could see her bright smile considering he was looking in her direction in a desperate act to look like he was busy.

“Granger,” came a polite voice. “Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all,” she said and gestured to the seat next to Harry.

He glared at her. “Traitor,” he mouthed as he turned around and turned his glare on the new comer.

“Yes, I bloody would actually, so take your drink and find another table, thank you. So, Ron, what were you saying about water and drawers?”

Ron looked uncomfortable, torn between helping his friend and his girlfriend. “We moved on to the Story about the fountain in the Atrium being turned to piss. Mate, I knew you weren’t listening.”

“Oh, when does Potter ever listen to anyone,” Malfoy said with an eye roll as he took the seat next to Harry.

“Oh, do you see Potter anywhere because all I see is a Death Eater invading a perfectly good conversation,” he tried to make it come out annoyed but he was sure he failed. Still, Malfoy’s face showed that the comment still upset him.

“I find it insulting that you think I am that stupid, Potter,” he said with a sneer as he took a sip of his drink.

Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. “Boys,” she said as she shook her head. Her head snapped back up and she brushed the hair off her face. “Harry,” he glared at her but she ignored it, “Malfoy is trying to be nice, perhaps you could be quiet long enough to listen to him?”

Something suddenly dawned on Harry. “You planned this,” he said in disbelief, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Ron piped up from his seat. “Perhaps we will leave you to it,” he said hastily as he grabbed his girlfriend by the arm.

Hermione had just enough time to grab her coat. “Talk!” she said loudly as she was pulled from the pub.

There was an awkward silence that Harry had no idea how to fill. It went on for several minutes

“So…” he said with a cough as he finally let himself look at Malfoy. Merlin, he was good looking. Harry cringed and looked away. He was certain that Malfoy would not have any interest in him if he knew what he looked like. Beauty and the Beast wouldn’t even cover it.

“You look…not like yourself,” Malfoy said. Harry had to give it to him; at least he tried to say something nice. He could hardly find the person he was disguised as attractive, but at least he tried. “I’m classing this as a date,” Malfoy said with a sniff. “Just so you know.”

“Right,” Harry said awkwardly as he pushed his glass around in front of him. “Is it going well?” he said nervously.

“Well, I haven’t ever been on a date so I’m not really sure what you are meant to do on one.” He gave an apologetic smile at Harry and he could feel his insides squirm around.

“I went on one with Cho once, it was awful.”

“Good,” Malfoy said quickly, then ducked his head in clear embarrassment. “I  mean, not _good_ that you had a bad date...just…never mind,” he said quietly and Harry could not keep the smile of his face.

“What happened to you? You used to reek of confidence, strutting down the halls of Hogwarts like you owned them.”

Malfoy looked away from him. “War happened,” he said with a shake of his head.

Harry was horrified with himself. “I’m sorry, that was a stupid thing to say. I –”

Malfoy laughed and turned back to face him, smiling a little smile, “It’s okay,” he said. “I know why you would ask. Something about having people snarl and spit at you as you walk down a street puts a big dent in your confidence,” he said with a shrug.

Harry gave him a sideways look. “Well, just spit back.”

“Oh, yes, because that would go down well.” He paused for a moment. “I deserve it anyway,” he said as he stared down at the table. Harry knew Malfoy was having just as much trouble looking at him as he did. The comment hit him in the chest and he struggled to find the right words to explain to the man sitting next to him that he didn’t deserve it at all.

“You don’t.” Well, that explained it pretty well.

It made Malfoy smile so Harry smiled in return. And suddenly he realised what a mistake he was making. Getting attached to Malfoy would be one of the worst decisions he could make.

“I think it’s time for me to go home,” he said as he smacked his thighs before standing up.

Malfoy jerked and looked up at him. “But we haven’t been here long,” he said quickly. “Merlin, this was a worse date than with Cho, wasn’t it? Merlin, fine, go.” He put his head in his hands and Harry thought he sounded so defeated.

It was for the best, Harry reminded himself as he reluctantly made his way to the exit. He risked a glance back and saw that Malfoy still sat there with his head in his hands, refusing to look up. He bit his lip and pushed down the horrible guilt he felt.

oOo

Harry burst into the living room the moment he got home and glared at his two friends, who were trying to act like they were not waiting for him and failing.

“You are the worst friends to have graced this planet,” he growled, _growled._ If that didn’t show his anger then he didn’t know what would. “ _What_ made you think it would be a good idea to invite Malfoy and not tell me, only to _up and bloody leave_ the moment he arrives! I let you two dance around each other for years! I was a good friend and just left you to it, didn’t stick my unwanted nose into your love lives!”

“Uh,” Ron said as he nervously glanced around the room and swallowed. “This might not be the time, but I’m pretty sure that is not what a good friend does,” he said as he shared a look with Hermione. “Not that you are a bad friend!” He added when Harry got ready to growl again.

“Well…just don’t do it again! I don’t need your help and I certainly don’t need Draco. Malfoy. I meant to say Malfoy. Hermione _shut up_ ,” he said when she let out a little laugh. “I’m going to my room and I don’t plan on coming out this year.” With that, he glared at them both again for good measure and made a swift exit.

He had been in the company of Malfoy for no longer than a few minutes and already he was acting like a dramatic arsehole.

oOo

“Oh, come on Malfoy, you have to try harder than that,” Ron said with a snort as he sat on the same sofa as Hermione sat on before. Mrs Malfoy sat in her arm chair and Malfoy, clearly unable to sit on the same sofa as a Weasley decided to sit on the chair opposite his mother.

“How much harder can I try?” he asked in frustration. “He obviously has no interest in me at all, you and Granger are big fat liars and should be ashamed of yourselves.” He paused and then groaned. “Oh god, this was all a big joke, wasn’t it?” he bit his lip and looked away, and Ron was unsettled to realise he felt a bit sad for the blond git.

“Oh, get over yourself, Draco,” Mrs Malfoy said with a sneer. “Just because he isn’t jumping at you with his arms open wide for a hug doesn’t mean he isn’t interested.” She put her cup and saucer down on a small table next to her and picked up a small piece of parchment. “Now, Mr Weasley, I didn’t think you would be convinced about my son’s affections for your friend as Miss Granger, so I took the liberty of fishing out an old Poem –”

“No!” Malfoy shouted as he dived out of his chair. “Don’t. You. Dare.” Malfoy said as he stood in front of Mrs Malfoy. “ _Please_ , Mother.”  

“Oh, Draco, get out of my face,” she said as she waved her hand in the air. “Now, let me read it out.

“His eyes are like a freshly cut lawn, drawing in the straightest of men,” she paused when Ron let out a bark of laughter, clutching his sides as his whole body shook. “His hair is like a black sea, drowning everyone in its softness,” she said in a soft voice.

“Right, that is enough of that, thank you,” Malfoy said loudly so he could be heard of the hysterical laughter coming from Ron. He couldn’t help it, and he certainly couldn’t stop the tears running down his face, not even for the biggest bag of Galleons the world could offer.

Malfoy snatched the poem out of his mother’s grasp and threw it into the burning fire. “Oh, don’t think I don’t have several copies,” Mrs Malfoy said with a grin. “I have several copies of the others as well.”

“ _Others,”_ Ron squeaked out as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh, shut up Weasley,” Malfoy said with a sneer as she sat back down in his chair. “I’m pretty sure no one asked you to be here.”

“He is only trying to help, darling,” Mrs Malfoy said as she picked her tea back up and took a delicate sip. “As was I.” The evil gleam in her eye told Ron that she was not trying to help at all and clearly enjoyed embarrassing her son.

“Look, Malfoy,” he stopped then burst out laughing yet again. He took a deep breath and then tried again. “For some reason, Harry does like you. I’m just as confused as you about that, believe me.” He shuddered. “Don’t even get me started on sixth year. The only word to describe him would be obsessed.”

Malfoy looked at him in disbelief. “Yes…because he knew I was up to something! I hardly think he was rushing through the halls trying to serenade me!”

Ron waved a hand, “That’s not the point, he was still obsessed.”

Malfoy still gaped at him. “You must be joking.”

“For Merlin sake, Malfoy, I’m trying to build your confidence here. Help a guy out, would you?”  

“By blatantly lying. I would hardly call that building ones confidence.” He crossed his arms over his chest and started up and the ceiling. It was slightly over dramatic, Ron thought, but it was Malfoy after all.

“Just…keep trying. Don’t give up.” He pleaded.

Malfoy sighed and gazed at Ron. “I can’t keep setting myself up for rejection, Weasley, there is only so much a person can take.”

“Right, yes, I understand that, really I do. But Harry just needs…a push. One Hermione and I will provide. Somehow,” he was sure he didn’t sound convinced and to be honest, he wasn’t. He was just desperate for his best friend to be happy, and if that was with the ferret then so be it.

Malfoy let out a sigh and rubbed at his brow. “Yes, fine, okay. Now please leave. I need to fumigate that seat.”

Well, Ron thought to himself, that’s what you get for trying to be nice.

oOo

A week later Harry sat at the kitchen table as he ate his lunch. It was a sandwich…and several packets of crisps. Hermione and Ron were out so he took full advantage of their absence to stuff his face. If Hermione were there, she would not have let him open his second packet of crisps, let alone his third.

A knock on the kitchen door startled him and he quickly pulled out his wand to cast a disillusion charm. He didn’t know who would walk through that door and he wasn’t taking any chances. He nearly groaned out loud when Ginny walked in the kitchen and took a seat opposite him. She would always just walk in the house without knocking. He was surprised she even knocked on the kitchen door.

“Harry,” she said with a smile. It dimmed when she noticed the empty packet of crisps. “Was it _really_ necessary to eat that many pack–”

“Yes,” he said shortly, refusing to stop eating his third just because she found him disgusting. “It was.” He raised an eyebrow in challenge, daring her to say one more word about it.

She tucked her red hair behind her ear nervously. “You can take the charm off,” she said with a frown. Harry ignored her, he wasn’t going to take it off because he didn’t want to see the disgust she was no doubt brimming with. “I was wondering,” she continued as she let her gaze fall back to the crisps. “If you could stop eating that rubbish,” she said as she turned her lip up in disgust of the food on the table, “that maybe we could try again. You could lose the weight you gained, it would be easily done. That’s all I ask. I’m willing to forgive you for refusing to do it in the past, and I’m sorry I broke your heart by ending things…”

Harry sputtered in outrage. “Excuse me –” he started, but was cut off by Ginny and therefore only half paid attention to the sound of someone else walking into the kitchen.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. I know it was hard for you. But I think these long, lonely months have been enough to convince you to see it my way. I know you missed me, Harry, I could see it every time you shut yourself away.” Harry was so close to bursting with anger, but he let her carry on. “I was angry at you too. But we will sort you out, together.” She reached out and took Harry’s hand and before he could shake her off, he heard the sound of someone shifting behind him.

He turned around and was mortified to find Malfoy standing there.

“Merlin, I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “The front door was open…I just…I will leave.” Harry didn’t know what to do about the pain he could see on Malfoy’s face. Well, the first thing he did was snatch his hand away from Ginny’s.

Ginny stood up, anger clear on her face. “What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?”

“I apologise,” he said as his face went from devastated to disgust. “I wasn’t aware you were still together.” He shot a betrayed look at Harry. Well, that was uncalled for. It wasn’t like _they_ were together.

“What is that meant to mean?” she said loudly, resting her hands on her hips. “Of course we are! We never really broke up. We were just waiting for Harry to sort himself out.”

Harry opened his mouth the protest such a stupid comment – He broke up with her! – but Malfoy cut him off.

“What is wrong with him?” Malfoy said in obvious confusion.

Ginny let out a snort. “Well, if you saw him without his little charm on then you would know.”

Malfoy swallowed. “You have seen him without the disillusion charm?” The hurt came back in bucket loads.

“Oh, it’s not that pretty, believe me,” she said with a shake of her head. “Just go away Malfoy. I don’t know what you are doing here, but I’m certain you are not wanted.”

Malfoy sighed heavily and looked straight at Harry, who was having difficulty breathing. “Then I’m sorry, Potter, for I was given incorrect information and would not have bothered you with my unwanted presence if I had known any different. Rest assured I won’t be making a fool of myself by turning up again.” He started to back towards the door but stopped just before it. “And Weasley,” he said as he turned a disgusted look on her, “If you believe that what’s under that disillusion charm matters, and should be _sorted out_ then you do not deserve Potter in any way.” His mask slipped, and Harry could feel his heart break into several pieces and it hurt.

_It’s for the best_ , he reminded himself as he watched Malfoy walk away.

“Ginny,” he said through clenched teeth, trying to stop the anger and despair he felt. “If you don’t walk out of this house in the next five seconds then you will find yourself crawling out of it in the next ten.”

“What?” she said with a frown.

“ _I_ broke up with _you_ ,” he growled, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, “Not the other way around! I have no interest in getting back together with you and never have! Why do you think I told you all of this before you started to get any ideas _as soon as the war ended._ I didn’t want to give you any false hope that we would be starting things up again, if you could even say they started in the first place.”

The silence in the kitchen was deafening.

“No hard feelings?” he added on hopefully.

He still got slapped for it. Which was highly unfair.

oOo

“We thought this would be a two man job this time,” Ron said as he took the cup of tea Mrs Malfoy offered him. She gave the other cup to Hermione.

“Where is mine?” Malfoy said staring at his mother from his chair opposite her.

“You are capable of getting your own.” She set herself down in her chair and picked up her tea cup. “So, what happened this time? Draco has been rather tight lipped about it. I gather it was the worst of the lot, if his brooding is anything to go by. Why, just this morning I could have sworn I heard him crying through his bedroom door.”

“Good grief, woman!” Malfoy said loudly. “You are meant to be my mother! Why do you insist on ruining any dignity I might still have left!”

 “Malfoy, Harry is not back with Ginny,” Hermione said with a small smile, hoping to help the situation somehow.

Malfoy snorted and turned to stare into the fire. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you. You two have done nothing but lie to me. You made me…you made me believe he,” Malfoy’s voice faulted and Hermione tried not to let anyone see how much it affected her. He turned back to face her and she could clearly see the devastation he felt. “You made me believe he liked me, made me hope for once and for that, I will not forgive you. You made me humiliate myself.” He turned back to the fire. “Just leave me alone.”

“Oh, get the bloody hell over yourself!” Ron said with a laugh. “You sure you actually have some balls in those trousers of yours Malfoy? Why don’t your drape yourself over the chair and cry perfect little drops of tears and raise your hands to the sky crying ‘Why! Why cruel world!’ why not –”

“He gets it, Ron,” Hermione whispered.

“Harry is not with Ginny. She went around there to practically force him into dating her again. He turned her away because he likes you but is such an idiot that he believes you won’t like the look of him. I won’t tell you what has happened to him, you will have to see for yourself, but trust me when I say that is isn’t bad, and he doesn’t even look different…well…much,” he said weakly, “but you need to get over yourself and Harry needs to get over himself and everyone needs to get over themselves!”

He was so out of breath and his chest rose and fell in heavy pants. It was the only sound in the quiet room.

“I will try,” Malfoy said through clenched teeth, “ _One more time_. If that doesn’t work, then I’m done.”

Hermione felt her breath leave her in a relieved sigh. “I’m sure he will come around this time.” She said weakly, as even she was not convinced.

 

oOo

Several days later, Harry found himself sat on the sofa watching TV with a big bag of crisps on his lap. He wasn’t even paying attention to how much he was putting in his mouth and just shovelled it in out of pure boredom.

He wasn’t even really paying attention to what was on the TV and was just staring at it in a half dazed state wishing he never left to go to the pub the first time, then he wouldn’t have been sat there wondering if he had made a mistake instead of watching the TV. It was some daytime cooking show that he had no interest in watching what so ever, but it was either that or Jeremy Kyle.

His attention was caught by movement by the door of the living room and he looked up to see Hermione stood there nervously.

“Uh…Harry, um, There is someone here to see you.”

Harry’s eyes instantly widened and he felt his stomach drop out of his arse. Who the hell was here to see him? He wasn’t wearing a disillusion charm so whoever it was was about to be graced by the sight of him pigging out on the sofa with is rolls out on show.

“Get rid of them!” he hissed as he jumped off the sofa and looked for a decent place to hide.

“Don’t be ridiculous, there is nowhere to hide in here.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “And to be honest, I’m sick of the sight of you moping around like a big baby. So I’m letting him in.”

Harry dived behind the sofa and hid behind on his hands and knees and prayed to Merlin that he would not have to come out.

“Hello?” Oh god, it was Malfoy. Harry felt his cheeks heat up and he crossed his fingers. _Please leave please leave please leave_ he wished in his head as he closed his eyes and shook his crossed fingers hopefully. He cursed himself for leaving his wand upstairs because if he hadn’t he could have cast the charm quickly. “Potter?” came the quiet voice.  “Granger you said he was in here!” Malfoy shouted.

“He is probably behind the sofa!” she yelled back. Harry swore quietly and took a mental note to have a word with his so called friend when he got out of this mess.

“Potter, are you behind the sofa?” Harry could hear the amused tone in his voice and stuck his middle finger up at him. He was glad that he couldn’t see.

“Uh, yeah. I dropped some stuff back here and I’m just getting it.” Harry could hear the click of the door shutting and felt his heart quicken. “You can go wait in the kitchen if you want. I won’t be a moment.” He shook his crossed fingers and hoped that Malfoy would do just as he had asked. That way he could run upstairs, grab his wand and do the disillusion charm.

“Oh, and let you go get your wand and cast that dreadful charm? Not likely, Potter. Now get the hell out from behind there and let me look at you.”

Harry flopped onto his stomach and rolled over so he was lying on his back. “I would rather not.” He said quietly.

Malfoy sighed but Harry was grateful that he didn’t move to look for himself and was clearly waiting for Harry to show himself on his own accord.

“Is…is there a scar on your face or something?” Malfoy asked hesitantly.

“Uhh…I’m pretty sure the whole wizarding world knows that I do, Malfoy. Is that a trick question?”

“Good grief! No, not that scar you great idiot! I meant…do you have another one or something? One that covers your face? I wouldn’t care if you did.”

Harry sighed and put his arm across his eyes. “No. I don’t have another scar. It’s not that.”

Malfoy let out a huff of breath. “Right, no scar then. Uh…did you get a bad haircut or something?” Pause. “Right, not that then. Did you lose a limb?”

“No, still got both arms and legs.”

“Well then I don’t know what the problem is! Have you put on lots of weight?” he laughed as if it was a joke and Harry’s throat tightened. “No, it’s not that. You wouldn’t be able to fit on your broomstick to play Quidditch if you did that.”

Harry felt his eyes water slightly but blinked it away. He couldn’t  remember the last time he cried and he refused to do it now simply because Malfoy was joking about his weight gain. Deciding that enough was enough, Harry prepared himself to show Malfoy just what he looked like, and he hoped his parting words to Ginny were true, because he wasn’t sure what he would do if they weren’t.

“Well, you might fit on it but you probably wouldn’t get it off –” Harry stood up from behind the sofa and stood in front of Malfoy in all his fat glory.

“Wouldn’t get it off the ground? No, probably not.” He bit his lip and pulled the sleeves of his jumper down over his hands.

Malfoy just stared wide eyed. His mouth opened and closed several times. “Merlin,” he breathed.

Harry felt his eyes water again and looked down at his feet. He swiped his arm across his eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

He could hear Malfoy take several deep breathes. “Well, I – I don’t know what to say.”

“Yeah, you don’t need to say anything. You should probably just go.”

Malfoy spluttered. “Now just hold on a minute! I never said–”

“Just fucking go, Malfoy!” Harry shouted. “You never had to say anything! Your face did that for you!” He clenched and unclenched his hands and let out a breath. “Look, its fine. I don’t mind. I know I’m not much in the looks department and I could probably solve world hunger with my fat alone but I just want you to know that that date was brilliant and I would have liked to stay and that I didn’t keep rejecting you because of any misunderstanding. You were right, I was interested. Still am actually, if you could get past the whole –” he gestured at himself “– you know, fat thing.”

Malfoy just continued to stare.

“Right, well. Okay then. I guess that clears it all up.” He knew his face had scrunched up in bitter disappointment. He walked around the sofa and pushed past Malfoy and up the stairs.

“Don’t let him in again!” he shouted down the stairs when he heard Hermione and Ron hurry out of the kitchen.

_Ginny is right,_ he thought as he sat in his desk chair. Why would anyone want to date him when he looked as he did?

oOo

“Are you _insane_ ,” Hermione hissed as she smacked Malfoy lightly on the arm. “You just stood there and _stared?_ ”

Malfoy scowled and rubbed his arm. “It was a bit of a shock! Why didn’t you tell me that was what it was before I started shooting my mouth of about him not being able to get off the ground on his broom?”

Ron groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Oh, you didn’t.”

“I bloody well did! I didn’t think it was actually going to be that did i?”

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “Well, didn’t you think it wise to open your mouth and state that there was _no fat thing to get over?_ ”

Malfoy bit his lip and scrunched up his nose. “Well…there is a little bit…NOT THAT I CARE!” he added when Ron’s face changed to one of complete anger. “I honestly don’t care. He isn’t even that fat. I mean, he is a bit chubbier than when I last saw him, sure, but fat? I wouldn’t say so.” He blushed slightly and Hermione gave him a funny look.

“Oh god,” she said as her face split into a large grin. “You bloody _like_ it!” She slapped him on the arm again in excitement when Malfoy avoided her stare. She felt the weight lift of her shoulders. Malfoy didn’t only just _not mind_ Harry’s _slight_ weight gain, he actually liked it!

“Right, well what are you going to do about it, then?” Ron said from his seat at the table. “Look, we got you this far, but you are on your own from now on. You can do your own grovelling because I’m not doing it for you.”

Hermione watched as Malfoy’s brows drew down in concentration. “Where would one buy flapjacks?”

oOo

“Can I come in?”

“No.”

“I brought you something.”

Harry paused. “Is it food?”

“Yes.”

“Leave it by the door and walk away.”

“ _Or_ you could let me in.”

Harry sighed from his position at the door. His back was against it and he stared out of the window opposite. He watched a bird in the nearby tree feed the young birds in the nest for a while. He wondered what it would be like to be a bird. An easy life, he thought as he shook his head. He sighed again and then turned around and rested his forehead against the door.

“It better be really good food,” he mumbled as he pulled open the door. Malfoy was stood on the other side with not one but _two_ big boxes of flapjacks.

He held them up with a sheepish, hopeful smile. “You said they were your favourites.”

Harry stared at them and then shook his head. “Come in then.” He turned around and sat back down in his desk chair. He propped one leg up over his knee and jiggled it nervously.

Malfoy walked in and placed the two boxes on the desk and then looked back at the door. He let out a low whistle. “Bit of a narrow doorway, how do you fit through?” His face split into a massive grin and Harry just stared at him in disbelief. His grin didn’t falter. “Right, well, that was joke, in case you wondered. I don’t think you are fat,” he added hopefully when Harry just continued to stare. “Look! I brought you more junk food, doesn’t that show that I don’t care if you get _even more fat._ ” He must have realised what he said because he tried to back pedal. “Not that you’re fat!” his shoulders slumped and he rubbed his hand across his forehead. “Okay, let’s start this again.”

Harry watched as he walked out of the door and shut it behind him. He jumped when Malfoy burst back in and marched straight for him. He grabbed him by the face and pulled him into a kiss. Harry was so startled that he just sat there and let himself be kissed and kissed and kissed until he snapped out of it and found himself kissing right on back. The kiss slowed down and Harry found his hands moving by themselves. They wound up and around Malfoy’s waist, pulling him in closer. It seemed like ages before they pulled away and Malfoy’s hands stayed on Harry’s cheeks.

Malfoy smiled as he bunched Harry’s cheeks up. “There, _now_ you look like you have a fat face. But you don’t normally. In fact I don’t think your face has changed at all, despite what you think.”

Harry smiled and it hurt because his mouth was squashed in Malfoy’s hands.

“And you may have put on a little bit of weight since I last saw you but that isn’t a bad thing, Potter. Not at all. Let me tell you something, Harry Potter, I _like_ it.”

Harry blinked. Then blinked again. “You _like_ it?” he asked in disbelief.

Malfoy took his hands away from his face and straighten up. “Yeah, yeah I do. What are you going to do about it then, Potter?”

Harry could feel the grin forming on his face. It was so big that he didn’t think he was going to be able to get rid of it for quite some time. “What am I going to do about it? I’m going to open those boxes of Flapjacks and I’m going to eat every last one.”

Malfoy’s smile faded slightly. “Is that all?”

“Mmm…” Harry nodded. “And then I’m going to see if I can find some chubby chaser who is better than you. Do you think there is a club for that or something?”

Malfoy’s mouth opened in shock and he shook his head. “Are you being serious?”

Harry tutted and shook his head. “That was a joke, _in case you wondered_.”

Malfoy still looked confused until Harry’s words caught up with him and he grinned. “Well great! I would come and sit on that chair with you but its straining enough under your weight alone.”

Harry laughed and kicked him in the backs of his legs until he fell on the _straining_ chair with him. “Shut up, you arse.” He mumbled as his lips brushed Malfoy’s once more.

oOo

“Okay, have we got everything,” Harry said as he patted himself down in front of the Floo.

He wanted to make sure he looked presentable. He and Draco had only been together a few months, but so far he had not meet Draco’s mother and was understandably nervous. Draco had tried to calm him, stating that his mother already was rather fond of him, but Harry found it hard to believe.  

Draco walked to stand next to him and rolled his eyes. “You don’t even need to take anything! It’s only lunch with my mother,” he said with a shake of his head. “A mother who will be annoyed if you don’t hurry up.” With that, he pushed Harry through the Floo and Harry only had a split second to realise what had happened before he landed in a heap on Mrs Malfoy’s lovely rug.

“Harry,” she said with a please smile opening her arms as an invitation to hug. The sound of the Floo alerted him to the presence of Draco behind him and he heard the git laugh at finding him sprawled on the floor.

Draco helped him up and he shook him off with a glare.

“You don’t know how good it is to finally have you here,” she said with a huge smile. “I never thought I would see the day. When I first realised in first year that Draco had a ridiculous obsession with –”

“Okay,” Draco interrupted loudly. “Shall we move this to the dining room?” he said with a desperately pleading look at his mother.

“Of course, darling,” she said with an evil grin.

“No wait,” Harry said desperately, trying to get his head around the silent conversation the mother and son were clearly having with each other. “His obsession with what?

“Oh!” Mrs Malfoy’s shocked expression was undoubtedly fake but Harry had to applaud her for trying. “Didn’t you know? You, of course!” she hurried over and held on to Harry’s shoulders, giving them a small shake “Some of the beautiful poetry he has written about you, my word, brings me to tears when I read it.”

Harry froze.

He turned slowly to look at Draco, who was so red in the face Harry thought he was going spontaneously combust any moment.

“You what?” he said slowly, “are you having me on?”

“Oh, not at all, bear with me one moment and I will just go and get – oh wait, what’s this I have over here?” she raised an eyebrow and smirked. She walked over to a small table and held aloft a small piece of parchment.

Harry looked back over to Draco, who held his head in his hands.

Mrs Malfoy cleared her throat readying herself no doubt, but didn’t get much further as Draco came out of nowhere and snatched it out of her hands. “I think not, mother,” he said coldly.

“Why must you always do that?” she said with a frown. “No matter, I will just tell him about that awful summer between third and fourth year where you moped about the Manor all because Harry didn’t how any sympathy when that marvellous Hippogriff did us all a favour and put you in your place.” She turned her nose up but Harry could see her amusement clear as day.

“Oh really?” Harry said with a raised eyebrow. “I believe, Mrs Malfoy, you and I have a lot to talk about. Shall we?” he said as he offered his arm to Draco’s brilliant mother. She took it with a small “We shall” and he walked with her out of the room, only half listening to the shouts of Draco.

“You, as a mother, are meant to _love_ and _protect_ me, but all you have ever done is mock and embarrass!”

And Harry was perfectly grateful for it.

oOo

The roast potatoes were only on the table for a matter of seconds before Harry dived for them, spooning a load on his plate before anyone could even get near them. It was his first lunch at the Weasley’s since the last one, and Harry and Draco had been together for eight months.

A polite cough brought his attention to the girl sat opposite him, eyeing the potatoes on his plate.  

“Do you really think that is a good idea?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

He was about to reply but he was cut off as a few more potatoes plopped onto his plate.

“Why, Weasley, I do believe it is. There, have a few more.” Draco’s hand found its way to his thigh and he squeezed it affectionately. Harry felt his heart stutter in his chest.

“Yes, well, _you_ would, wouldn’t you? Hoping he will keel over if you stuff him full enough with fat? Do you even care about him?” Her face was contorted into such an unattractive grimace.

“Well we all know _you_ don’t,” Draco said as he squeezed Harry’s thigh yet again. “I’m quite happy with the way he looks, thank you, not that it is any business of yours. And I will have you know that I do not find Harry fat, chubby, obese, disgusting, or any other word you have used to describe him as in anyway and I am more than grateful that your shallowness allowed me the chance to tell him.”

There was a silence in the room that Ron decided to fill. “Bloody hell, Malfoy. You put me right of my food with that fluffy sort of crap that comes out of your mouth. I don’t think I will ever be the same again,” he said weakly as Hermione patted his hand sympathetically while shooting a big grin and a thumbs up at Draco.

Harry let his laugh bubble out and grinned at Draco when he scowled at him.

“Have another bloody roast potato and shut up,” he grumbled and he chucked yet another potato on Harry’s plate.

Harry let his grin soften into a smile and squeezed than hand on his thigh back, very glad of its presence.

_The End_


End file.
